


[PODFIC] Moonlight And Love Songs

by IndigoNight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Sinatra, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is old, cranky, and jealous. But luckily, Steve knows exactly what to do. (Now in audio format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Moonlight And Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonlight And Love Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419306) by [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight). 



So I decided to dabble a bit in podficcing, partially out of boredom, partially out of curiosity, and partially in an attempt to get over my aversion to the sound of my own voice. So I figured where better to start than my (current) favorite of my own fics?

However, as so often happens with me, I got a little excited and ended up with two versions.

If you're looking for just a straight up podfic:

http://ge.tt/8FH2hzh/v/0

Alternately, I made a version that I did a little tinkering to by (attempting to) add some sound effects and such. So if you're interested in that:

http://ge.tt/4ll1mzh/v/0

I'd really really love feedback on either or both of them. I've never done anything even remotely like this before.

Enjoy!


End file.
